1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejector mechanism of a connector, and especially to an ejector mechanism for use in a PCMCIA connector.
2. The Prior Art
PCMCIA card connectors have become popular for use in portable computers. Normally, PCMCIA card connectors are configured with an ejector mechanism having a lever for driving an ejecting plate to disconnect and eject IC cards therefrom. A conventional ejector mechanism, as shown in FIG. 1, is fixed to a frame 10 of the connector. The ejector mechanism comprises a lever 11 pivotably engaged with the frame 10. An ejection plate 12 is pivotably driven by the lever 11 which has one end engaged with a push bar 13. Receptacle parts 14 are formed on one side of the frame 10 for slidably receiving the push bar 13. The formation of the receptacle parts 14 is complicated and costly. For simplifying the structure of the receptacle parts, another connector is provided, as shown in FIG. 2, wherein a lever 20 is pivotably engaged with a frame 25 of a connector. A driving end of the lever 20 is engaged with an ejection plate 21 while another end of the lever 20 is engaged with a push bar 22 which is slidably received in a receptacle 23 formed on one side of the frame 25. Although the receptacle 23 of this connector is simpler than the receptacle parts 14 of the previous connector, the formation of the receptacle 23 on the frame 25 is still laborious and costly.
Hence, it is requisite to provide a new ejector mechanism which does not have a receptacle formed on the frame thereby simplifying manufacture thereof and reducing costs.